


edges and lines and we ride together

by vellutonero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: Юнхо и Чанмин - успешные артисты конкурирующих компаний, записывающие совместный сингл и держащие свои отношения втайне от всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edges and lines and we ride together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zdorik_sandorik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/gifts).



\- Я не буду это петь, - говорит Чанмин, возмущенный даже самим предложением. И добавляет, пождав губы, - не буду.  
Он кидает смятый листок с нотами и текстом в корзину, и складывает руки на груди так, что надеется, выглядит очень солидно и по-рокерски. 

Через три часа, когда менеджеры, сконфуженные и пристыжинные, ушли и оставили Чанмина одного, он уныло смотрит в пятую по счету банку с пивом, и спрашивает у нее:  
\- Если я посмотрю, ничего же не случиться? Я же могу просто посмотреть, это не значит, что я на самом деле ввяжусь в эту сомнительную авантюру.  
Не дождавшись ответа от банки, Чанмин швыряет ее в корзину, а затем, чертыхнувшись, плетется извлечь из нее листок с нотами. 

Песня оказывается куда приятнее, чем он ожидал, хотя все еще слишком попсовая на его вкус, с мягким вступлением и прилипчивым простым припевом, и Чанмин берет в руки гитару, начиная искать ритм. В итоге он приписывает карандашом сверху несколько рифов для вступления и меняет явно танцевальный проигрыш на пронзительное соло. Чанмину нравится взрослое звучание песни, и он всерьез задумывается, как она подойдет его голосу - ему нравится несколько отдельных строчек, и он, ради интереса записывает на телефон первый куплет, подигрывая сам себе.  
Поняв, что ему нравится запись, он почти не задумываясь нажимает на кнопку «отправить» в телефоне, и со вздохом отправляет страничку с нотами обратно в корзину. Он - серьезный музыкант, он не будет участвовать в этом фарсе. 

\- Я хочу шестьдесят пять процентов прибыли от продажи сингла и права на песню, - говорит Чанмин своему менеджеру четыре дня спустя. 

Юнхо загорелый и подтянутый, с крупными каплями пота на плечах, волосы у него покрашены в клубничный блонд, который никак не должен ему подходить, но удивительным образом работает, и Чанмин тянет за одну из длинных прядей на макушке, просто потому, что ему нравится, как Юнхо закрывает глаза и долго выдыхает. Это не то, чтобы просто секс, это, наверное, уже возникшая привязанность и ожидание скандала - потому что связи внутри индустрии привычны, но связь двух ведущих артистов враждующих компаний… попахивает Шекспиром. 

\- Ты уверен, что за тобой никто не следил?  
\- Я поменял три такси и шел полквартала пешком, я уверен.  
\- Хорошо, - Чанмин притягивает его за шею и впивается голодным поцелуем. 

\- Ты попросил шестьдесят пять процентов, засранец, - смеется Юнхо, лениво пытаясь дотянуться до сброшенного на пол жакета, не вставая с кровати. Чанмин пожимает плечами и кидает в него пачку сигарет, специально припасенную в тумбочке для таких случаев.  
\- У меня репутация есть, - говорит он, - и я не хочу в этом участвовать.  
\- Боишься, что не справишься, или боишься, что тебя заставят танцевать, о ужас? - еще громче смеется Юнхо, зажав между зубов сигарету. Чанмин готов выпинать его из постели, но ему самому слишком лениво шевелиться.  
Юнхо все-таки поднимается, кряхтя явно напоказ, спешно одевается и целует Чанмина в щеку - маленький ритуал, прежде, чем уйти. 

\- Господи, - до него доходит спустя минут пять, Чанмин закрывает лицо подушкой и стонет в нее, - это была твоя идея… Чон Юнхо, черт бы тебя побрал!

Они записывают симпатичный трек, который настолько нехарактерен для музыки обоих, что менеджеры даже предлагают придумать название для их дуэта - мол, так выгоднее с точки зрения рекламы. Чанмин стоит намертво, а Юнхо по умолчанию идет от противного, поэтому в итоге на обложке сингла только название трека - Getaway, на белом фоне с их фотографиями в силуэте букв. Менеджеры довольны, и в конечном итоге Чанмин получает права на музыку, а Юнхо - на слова, и это даже похоже на справедливость. 

\- Если ты хоть раз тронешь меня на пресс-конеференции - оторву руки, - с убийственной серьезностью говорит Чанмин, прошедший уже достаточно унизительный процесс съемки рекламной кампании и буклета к синглу, который разве что не заставил их облизать друг друга с головы до ног. Почему-то студии одобрили «немного радикальный» подход зарубежного фотографа. Хотя, по степени гадкости ничто не сравнится с теми портретными плакатами, для которых их вымазали какой-то блестящей застывающей в пленку гадостью и заставили эротично отрывать с лица.  
\- Подожди съемок клипа, мои руки тебе еще пригодятся, - смеется Юнхо. 

И оказывается прав.  
Чанмин тихо скрипит зубами, натягивая улыбку - он же профессионал, он не может позволить себе сказать, что концепция клипа, где один из них играет киллера, а второй жертву, и в конце они уезжают в закат на кабриолете - полное дерьмо.  
Юнхо выглядит так, как будто ему пять лет и только что подарили икс бокс последней модели - весь аж светится, пока на него натягивают кожаные штаны (которые, конечно же, продадут больше синглов, чем сама песня, и Чанмин подспудно думает, что это нужно запретить - так вопиюще сексуально это выглядит) и какую-то невероятную конструкцию вместо куртки, и накладывают макияж.  
Режиссер клипа явно дружит с их фотографом, потому что количество неудобных сцен возрастает в геометрической прогрессии. 

\- Я не удивлюсь, если на следующем интервью у нас спросят, когда мы назначили большую дату, - улыбается Юнхо, вытягиваясь поперек кровати и спихивая Чанмина к краю.  
\- Что?  
\- Они и так все думают, что мы трахаемся.  
\- А… Что? - спрашивает Чанмин уже совсем с другой интонацией. Юнхо смеется своим милым детским смехом так искренне, что у Чанмина опускаются руки и сразу пропадает желание его бить. 

Слухи - это нормально.  
Слухи - это показатель того, что твоя карьера в порядке.   Слухи - это то, за чем ты можешь скрываться, если есть, что скрывать. 

\- Как вы чувствуете себя, выпустив такой успешный трек нового для вас жанра? - Чанмин даже не сразу понимает вопрос, но быстро находится:  
\- Вы имеете в виду, такой попсовый? Такое впечатление производят слова, на которые у меня нет прав, - Юнхо так хрустит костяшками пальцев, что начинает фонить микрофон.  
\- Юнхо, вопрос вам, поскольку многие ваши поклонники не ожидали от вас такой работы, было ли это вызовом, особенно учитывая конкуренцию между вами и вашими компаниями?  
\- Конкуренцию… это было последнее, о чем я думал. Намного сложнее было поставить удовлетворительный танец для этого трека, но я справился. 

Юнхо просыпается с головной болью от трезвонящего телефона. Он поднимает трубку, только чтобы выслушать километровую тираду Чанмина, цитирующего очередной модный журнал, написавший статью об их сингле.  
\- Нет, ты только послушай: с умением Юнхо танцевать и улыбаться и с волшебным тенором Чанмина, и общим умением писать хиты, что уже доказала их первая совместная работа Getaway, они были бы одним невероятным исполнителем… что за хрень?  
Юнхо пытается проснуться, и поэтому не отвечает сразу. За него отвечает Чанмин:  
\- Я вешаю трубку. Я вообще не должен тебе звонить с этого телефона. 

Сингл держится на первом месте всех чартов почти три месяца, что практически бьет их совместный рекорд, становясь трижды платиновым и играя из всех колонок на улице. Чанмину предлагают написать музыку к новому фильму с Ли Бен-Хоном, а Юнхо - стать лицом осенне-зимней коллекции модного бренда. Они официально не встречались два месяца, прежде, чем начались два дня репетиций выступления на местной церемонии вручения музыкальных премий.  
\- Вы не думали о том, чтобы… записать еще несколько песен? - осторожно спрашивает менеджер Чанмина, видимо, помятуя о неудачном предыдущем опыте.  
\- Нам очень нужно прыгнуть на этот успех, - кивает менеджер Юнхо с энтузиазмом. Чанмин закатывает глаза. 

Они выигрывают три номинации из четырех, в которых были номинированы.  
Юнхо царапает на салфетке в баре текст их будущего шедевра.  
\- Если это будет баллада, - предупреждает Чанмин.  
\- Да, знаю, оторвешь руки.  
\- Нет, в этот раз я оторву тебе какое-нибудь другое место, - бурчит Чанмин.  
\- Это зря, оно тебе точно пригодится, - ржет Юнхо.  
\- Дебил.


End file.
